Bran Stark
2 3 4 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in = 40 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen Herr der Sechs Königslande Beschützer des Reiches Dreiäugiger Rabe |Beiname = Brandon aus dem Hause Stark, der Erste seines Namens Bran Stark Bran der Gebrochene |Status = Am Leben |Alter = 17 (Staffel 8) |Geboren = , Winterfell |Kultur = Nordmänner |Herkunft = Winterfell |Fraktion = Haus Stark |Religion = Die alten Götter des Waldes |Familie = {Ramsay Bolton} - Schwager |Familie}} |Dargestellt von = Isaac Hempstead-Wright |Sprecher = Manuel Scheuernstuhl |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Bran Stark) }} Brandon Stark, von allen nur Bran genannt, ist ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten bis zur vierten Staffel und von der sechsten bis zur achten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Isaac Hempstead-Wright verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Bran Stark is der zweitälteste Sohn des Lords Eddard Stark und seiner Frau Catelyn Stark. Seit einem Sturz aus einem Turm kann er nicht mehr laufen. Nachdem Theon Graufreud Winterfell erobert hat, flieht er, um den Dreiäugigen Raben zu finden, den er in seinen Träumen sieht. Nördlich der Mauer wird er zum Dreiäugigen Raben, wodurch er alles, was gerade passiert oder in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, sehen kann, auch als Grünsehen bezeichnet. Außerdem kann er jedes beliebige Wesen als Warg kontrollieren. Derzeit verweilt er auf Winterfell, an der Seite seiner Schwestern Arya und Sansa. In der Serie Biographie Bran ist der zweite Sohn und das vierte Kind von Lord Eddard Stark und seiner Frau Catelyn Stark, der mit seiner Familie auf Winterfell lebt. Wie jedes der Stark-Kinder besitzt Bran einen Schattenwolf, Sommer, zu dem er eine enge Bindung hat. Er hat einen älteren Bruder namens Robb und einen jüngeren Bruder namens Rickon. Zudem hat er noch zwei Schwestern namens Sansa und Arya sowie einen angeblichen unehelichen Halbbruder namens Jon Schnee. Er ist zu Beginn der Handlung 10 Jahre alt. Er wurde nach Eddards älterem Bruder Brandon benannt, welcher von Aerys II. Targaryen getötet wurde. Allerdings nennt ihn niemand Brandon, außer seine Mutter, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hat. Er träumt davon, ein Ritter der Königsgarde zu sein. Staffel 1 Bran trainiert im Hof von Winterfell das Bogenschießen zusammen mit seinem Bruder Robb und seinem Halbbruder Jon. Später brechen sie zur Hinrichtung eines Deserteurs der Nachtwache auf. Auf dem Rückweg stoßen sie auf eine tote Schattenwölfin mit ihren Jungen. Dort erhält Bran seinen Schattenwolf Sommer. thumb|300px|Bran erwischt die Geschwister Jaime und Cersei Als Bran beim Klettern auf einem Turm Jaime Lennister und Cersei Lennister in einer verfänglichen Situation entdeckt, stößt Jaime ihn aus dem Fenster. Er überlebt den Sturz, fällt jedoch in ein langes Koma. Währenddessen versucht ein Attentäter, ihn zu töten, wird jedoch von Sommer getötet. Nach seinem Erwachen aus dem Koma kann sich Bran nicht mehr an das Vorgefallene erinnern. Später kommt Tyrion Lennister und schlägt vor, einen speziellen Sattel für ihn anfertigen zu lassen, damit er trotz seiner Lähmung reiten kann. Außerdem wird ein Pony abgerichtet, welches auf Kommandos und Berührungen reagiert. Als er einmal damit reitet, kommen Robb Stark und Theon Graufreud mit, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Doch nach einem relativ langen Gespräch scheint er verschwunden; Er wird von drei fremden Gestalten, darunter Osha, bedroht. Staffel 2 Bran bekommt den Titel Prinz als sein Bruder sich zum König des Nordens krönt. Auch ist er vorübergehender Lord von Winterfell, da alle anderen Familienangehörigen im Krieg, tot oder verschwunden sind. Es wird gemeldet, dass die Graufreuds Tiefwald Motte eingenommen haben, und Rodrik Cassel nimmt die meisten Männer mit, um sie zurückzuschlagen. Wenig später kommt Theon mit wenigen Männern und nimmt die Burg mitsamt Stadt ein. Bran übergibt ihm Winterfell, damit niemandem etwas zustößt. Es erzürnt und verletzt ihn stark, dass Theon diesen Verrat begangen hat. Osha aber weiß, was zu tun ist und verführt Theon, sodass sie einen Plan entwerfen kann, um Bran, Rickon, Sommer, Struppel, Hodor und sich selbst die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Theon jagt ihnen hinterher, aber kann sie nicht finden; deshalb verbrennt er zwei Bauersjungen und behauptet, dass die beiden Stark-Kinder tot seien. Seit dem Tag gelten sie offiziell als verstorben. In Wahrheit aber sind sie zurück nach Winterfell gereist und verstecken sich in den Katakomben, was Maester Luwin eines Tages herausfindet. thumb|300px|Bran flieht mit Hodor und den Anderen aus dem abgebrannten Winterfell Theon will sich dem Trupp von Ramsay Schnee entgegenstellen und versucht mit einer flammenden Rede seine Gefolgsleute einzustimmen. Jedoch wird er von einem seiner Männer bewusstlos geschlagen und an einen unbekannten Ort verschleppt. Bevor die Eisenmänner sich aus Winterfell zurückziehen, brennen sie die Burg nieder. Ein paar Tage später geht die Gruppe um Bran zum Wehrholzbaum und verabschiedet sich von Luwin, der schwer verletzt ist und sich unglaublich freut, die Kinder lebend zu sehen. Dann reisen sie von dannen. Staffel 3 Osha, Hodor, Rickon und Bran sind gemeinsam mit den Schattenwölfen Sommer und Struppel auf dem Weg zur Schwarzen Festung, um dort auf Brans Halbbruder Jon zu treffen. In einem Traum versucht Bran den Dreiäugigen Raben zu erschießen, doch plötzlich taucht ein mysteriöser Junge in seinem Traum auf, der ihm erzählt, dass er den Raben nicht töten kann, da er ein Teil von ihm ist. thumb|300px|Bran trifft Jojen und Meera Später treffen sie auf den Jungen aus Brans Traum. Osha droht ihm mit einem Speer im Nacken, jedoch taucht die Schwester des Jungen auf und bedroht Osha. Als sich der Junge Bran nähert, stellt sich Sommer schützend und knurrend vor ihn, doch der Wolf beruhigt sich, als der Junge seine Hand ausstreckt. Er stellt sich vor und offenbart, dass er Jojen Reet ist, der Sohn von Howland Reet, der einst mit seinem Vater in den Krieg zog. Seine Schwester heißt Meera Reet. Er offenbart Bran, dass er Visionen hat und seinen Traum mit Bran teilen kann. Jojen erzählt Bran, dass dieser Wargkräfte besitzt, wodurch er in der Lage ist Tiere zu kontrollieren. In einem gemeinsamen Traum treffen Bran und Jojen erneut auf den Dreiäugigen Raben. Jojen fordert Bran auf ihm zu folgen, indem er auf einen Baum klettert. Als er den Baum erklimmt, verfällt er jedoch in Furcht, da er sich an seinen Sturz erinnert, der ihn zum Krüppel gemacht hat. Er sieht seine Mutter Catelyn, die ihn davor warnt sein Versprechen zu brechen, da er ihr versprochen hat, nie wieder zu klettern. Aus Angst fällt er den Baum herunter und erwacht wieder aus seinem Traum. Als sie während eines Gewitters in einer alten Windmühle Unterschlupf suchen, stürmen Wildlinge, die einen Mann jagen, auf den Hof. Bran und die anderen versuchen, unentdeckt zu bleiben, doch Hodor hat Angst vor dem Gewitter und schreit. Aus Angst entdeckt zu werden bittet Jojen Bran, Hodor zu beruhigen. Dieser benutzt unabsichtlich seine Warg-Kraft, dringt in Hodors Geist und macht ihn bewusstlos. Danach dringt Bran in den Geist seines Schattenwolfs Sommer ein und lässt ihn einige Wildlinge töten. Bran erzählt Rickon er habe Jon Schnee draußen auf dem Hof kämpfen gesehen, jedoch gelingt ihm die Flucht. Osha will zur Schwarzen Festung reisen, da Jon wahrscheinlich ebenfalls dorthin gehen wird. Allerdings will Bran seine Reise jenseits der Mauer fortführen, um den Dreiäugigen Raben zu finden. Er will, dass Osha und Rickon zum Letzten Herd gehen, dem Sitz des Hauses Umber. Bran und Rickon verabschieden sich und Osha macht sich gemeinsam mit Rickon und Struppel auf den Weg zu den Umbers. Gemeinsam mit den Reet-Geschwistern erreicht Bran die Nachtfeste. Dort erzählt Bran die Geschichte des Rattenkochs, der dem König seinen eigenen Sohn als Essen servierte. In der Nachtfeste treffen sie auf Samwell Tarly und Goldy, die ebenfalls dort Unterschlupf suchen. Nach kurzer Zeit stellt Sam fest, dass es sich dabei um Bran Stark handeln muss, weshalb er ihm anbietet gemeinsam mit ihnen zur Schwarzen Festung zu reisen. Jojen erklärt ihm jedoch, dass sie jenseits der Mauer müssen. Sam zeigt ihnen einen geheimen Durchgang und übergibt ihm die Dolche aus Drachenglas, mit denen er bereits einen Weißen Wanderer getötet hat. Gemeinsam mit Jojen, Meera und Sommer zieht Bran nördlich der Mauer. Staffel 4 thumb|300px|Bran wird von Karl bedroht. Bran, in Begleitung von Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet, geht nördlich der Mauer, um den dreiäugigen Raben zu finden. Er wird von den Meuterern der Nachtwache bei Crasters Bergfried gefangen genommen und eingesperrt. Als die Meuterer unter Karl Tanner sich an Meera vergreifen wollen, taucht Jon Schnee auf, um gegen die Meuterer zu kämpfen. Bevor Jon ihn jedoch findet, taucht Locke auf, um Bran zu töten. Bran schafft es, in Hodors Geist einzudringen und Locke wird vom besessenen Hodor getötet. Als Bran Jon sieht, will er zu ihm, doch Jojen ermahnt ihn, dass sein Bruder ihm niemals gestatten wird, den Raben zu suchen. Schweren Herzens brechen sie auf, ohne sich Jon zu erkennen zu geben. Er findet schließlich den Raben in seiner Höhle. Vor der Höhle warten jedoch ein paar Wiedergänger und greifen sie an. Die Kinder des Waldes kommen zu ihrer Rettung, können jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Jojen getötet wird. Staffel 6 Bran ist durch die bei dem Dreiäugigen Raben erworbenen Fähigkeiten in der Lage, in die Vergangenheit zu blicken. So befindet er sich, in Begleitung des Dreiäugigen Raben, in der Vergangenheit auf Winterfell. Dort trifft er auf Lyanna, Ned und seine Geschwister. Auch der junge Hodor und der junge Rodrik sind zu sehen. Er selbst ist jedoch nicht in der Lage mit ihnen zu sprechen, da sie ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen. Bran wäre gerne noch länger geblieben, doch der Rabe erklärt, dass man ertrinkt, wenn zu lange verweilt. Das nimmt Bran nur widerwillig hin. Auch muss er feststellen, dass Meera nicht besonders begeistert von ihrem zu langem Verweilen an diesem Ort ist. In einer weiteren visionellen Reise in die Vergangenheit befinden sie sich am Ende von Roberts Rebellion. Sie sehen Ned Stark in Begleitung seiner Ritter, zu denen auch Meeras Vater Howland Reet gehört. Es handelt sich um den legendären Kampf mit Ser Arthur Dayn, das Schwert des Morgens, und Gerold Hohenturm von der Königsgarde am Turm der Freude. Bran muss jedoch sehen, dass der Kampf anders abgelaufen ist, als die Geschichten erzählen. Am Ende stehen sich nur noch Ned Stark und Arthur Dayn gegenüber. Ser Arthur gelingt es Ned zu entwaffnen, doch wird er von Meeras schwer verletztem Vater hinterrücks erstochen. Ned führt den letzten tödlichen Schlag aus. Bran will seinem Vater folgen, als dieser die Stufen zum Turm erklimmt, doch wird er vom Raben daran gehindert und aus der Vision zurückgeholt. Bran reagiert erneut verärgert, bekommt jedoch nur dieselbe Erklärung wie beim letzten mal. Allerdings erklärt der Rabe, dass Bran nicht ewig unter dem Baum sein wird und es ihm auch nicht bestimmt ist, den Platz des Raben einzunehmen. Doch bevor er geht, müsse er einfach alles lernen. Nachdem Bran aus einer anderen Vision wieder aufwacht, ist der dreiäugige Rabe noch längst nicht aufgewacht. Da Bran langweilig ist bewirft er diesen mit einem Fingerknochen. Als dieser jedoch nicht aufwacht, fasst er an eine Wurzel und befindet sich auf einmal vor der Armee der weißen Wanderer. Er nimmt an, dass sie ihn nicht sehen können und läuft durch das Heer, bis er auf die Weißen Wanderer trifft. Als diese ihn angucken, erschrickt er und blickt panisch umher, denn plötzlich gucken ihn alle an. Bran dreht sich um und dann packte ihn der Nachtkönig am Handgelenk und Bran wachte schreiend aus der Vision auf. Der Rabe sagte ihm, dass er ihn gekennzeichnet hätte und nun nicht mehr hier sicher wäre, aber vorher müsse er noch alles lernen und so wurde Bran wieder in eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit gebracht. In der Vision ist er wieder in Winterfell, als sein Vater Eddard Stark noch klein war. Es handelt sich um den Tag als Ned nach Hohenehr zu Jon Arryn aufbrach. In der Zwischenzeit hat die Wiedergänger-Armee mit den weißen Wanderern das Versteck erreicht und Blatt greift sie mit den anderen an. Doch sind es zu viele und Blatt und die anderen ziehen sich in die Höhle zurück. Meera versucht Bran aufzuwecken, während viele der Wiedergänger in die Höhle gelangen. Meera schreit Bran an, dass er zurück kommen soll um Hodor zu kontrollieren, damit er ein paar Wiedergänger töten kann. Bran bleibt in der Vision, aber schafft es in der Gegenwart Hodor zu kontrollieren. Als Hodor besiegt er einige Wiedergänger bevor Blatt ihnen befielt zu fliehen. Sommer versucht die Wiedergänger aufzuhalten, doch er stirbt bei dem Versuch. Währenddessen fliehen Meera, Blatt und Hodor mit Bran auf der Trage durch einen Tunnel. Hodor versucht Meera und Bran einen Vorsprung zu gewähren und hält die Ausgangstür des Tunnels zu. Dabei stirbt Hodor. In Bran's Vision bricht Wylis (Hodor) zusammen und ruft die ganze Zeit "Hold the door" ("Haltet das Tor"), woraus dann "Hodor" wurde. Bran, der immer noch in der Vision gefangen ist, und Meera sind inzwischen im Wald, aber trotzdem noch auf der Flucht vor den Untoten. Als Bran dann schließlich aufwacht, rettet sie auf einmal ein Mann vor den Wiedergängern. Es handelt sich um seinen verschollenen Onkel Benjen, der von den Kindern des Waldes gerettet wurde. Er hilft Bran seine Kräfte etwas zu erholen. Kurz vor der Mauer verabschiedet sich Benjen, da er die Mauer, aufgrund ihrer Magie, nicht überqueren kann. Bran lehnt sich an den Götterbaum und befindet sich wieder in der Vision, in der Ned seiner Schwester zur Hilfe kam. Der dreiäugige Rabe findet heraus, dass Lyanna vor ihrem Tod ein Kind gebar, welches Jon Schnee ist. Staffel 7 thumb|300px|Sansa umarmt Bran bei ihrem Wiedersehen Bran und Meera erreichen die Mauer. Sie werden am Tunnel zur Schwarzen Festung von Eddison Tollett eingelassen, nachdem sie sich zu erkennen gegeben haben. Auf einem Karren erreichen sie Winterfell und Bran sieht seine Schwester zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder. Während sie ihn unter Tränen umarmt, bleibt sein Gesicht emotionslos. Gemeinsam sitzen sie am Herzbaum und Sansa meint, Bran sei jetzt Lord von Winterfell. Doch Bran muss sie enttäuschen, da er als Dreiäugiger Rabe kein Lord sein kann. Er erklärt Sansa, dass er jetzt alles sehen kann und dass er vom ursprünglichen Dreiäugigen Raben unterrichtet wurde und noch an seinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten muss. Er erzählt Sansa, dass er mit seiner Gabe ihre Hochzeit mit Ramsay Bolton gesehen hat und dass es ihm Leid tut, dass ihr so etwas Schlimmes in ihrem Zuhause passiert ist, dabei habe sie so schön in ihrem weißen Kleid ausgesehen. Sansa ist erschüttert und hastet unter Tränen davon. Bran sitzt mit Kleinfinger in einem Raum und Kleinfinger schenkt ihm den Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl. Kleinfinger redet über den Mordversuch an Bran und wie Catelyn Stark ihn mit ihren eigenen Händen aufgehalten hat. Kleinfinger sagt, er wünschte sich, er hätte den Dolch aufhalten können, der Catelyn bei der Roten Hochzeit getötet hat. Er könne jetzt nur noch für Catelyns Kinder da sein. Bran will wissen, wem der Dolch gehört, doch Kleinfinger behauptet, es nicht zu wissen und dass diese Frage den Krieg der fünf Könige ausgelöst hat. Dieser Dolch habe aus Bran das gemacht, was er jetzt ist und ihn aus seinem Zuhause vertrieben. Und nun, wo er Zuhause sei, habe Bran nur Chaos in der Welt vorgefunden. Bran sieht ihn daraufhin an und sagt den selben Satz, den Kleinfinger einst zu Varys gesagt hat: "Chaos ist eine Leiter". Ehe Kleinfinger mehr dazu sagen kann, werden sie von Meera unterbrochen, die sich von Bran verabschieden will. Kleinfinger lässt die beiden allein. Meera bewundert den hölzernen Rollstuhl, den Maester Wolkan für Bran gebaut hat. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie bei ihrer Familie sein muss. Als Bran nur wenig Worte findet und nur schlicht "Danke" sagt, wird Meera darüber ärgerlich, dass er nicht mehr zu sagen hat, wo doch ihr Bruder, Hodor und Sommer für ihn gestorben sind. Bran stellt daraufhin fest, dass er nicht mehr Bran Stark ist. Er habe zwar dessen Erinnerungen, aber dazu noch so viel mehr anderes Wissen. Meera wird klar, dass ihr Freund in der Höhle gestorben ist und sie verlässt ihn unter Tränen. thumb|300px|Bran schenkt seiner Schwester den Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl Bran sitzt unter dem Herzbaum, als ihn seine Schwestern Arya und Sansa aufsuchen. Arya umarmt ihn und Bran sagt, er habe sie auf dem Kreuzweg gesehen und dachte, sie würde nach Königsmund gehen, um ihre Liste abzuarbeiten. Bran gibt ihr den Dolch und erzählt, dass er ihn von Kleinfinger bekommen hat. Sansa warnt ihn, dass Kleinfinger nichts ohne Gegenleistung oder Hintergedanken tut. Gemeinsam gehen sie zurück in die Burg. Bran Stark nutzt seine Wargfähigkeiten, um in den Geist von Raben einzudringen. Damit überfliegt er die Mauer und erblickt die mächtige Armee der Untoten. Als der Nachtkönig die Raben entdeckt, verliert Bran die Kontrolle und er kann nicht weiter sehen. Er fordert Maester Wolkan auf, Raben zu entsenden. Auf Befehl seiner Schwester Sansa begeben sich alle in die große Halle, vorgeblich zur Verhandlung seiner anderen Schwester Arya. In Wahrheit scheint Bran Sansa alles über Kleinfingers Verbrechen an den Starks erzählt zu haben, wodurch sie Kleinfinger und nicht Arya anklagt. Konfrontiert mit seinen Verbrechen, weist Kleinfinger auf fehlende Zeugen hin, doch Bran beschreibt, wie er Ned das Messer an die Kehle gehalten hat. Kleinfinger wird daraufhin von Arya exekutiert. thumb|300px|Bran sieht Rgaegars und Lyannas Hochzeit Samwell Tarly trifft in Winterfell ein und sucht Bran auf. Er ist überrascht, dass Bran ihn noch erkennt und Bran bedankt sich für Sams Hilfe an der Mauer. Bran erzählt von seinen Fähigkeiten und dass Jon mit Daenerys Targaryen auf dem Weg nach Winterfell ist. Er will Jon unbedingt die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft sagen, nämlich dass er der Bastardsohn von Lyanna Stark und Rhaegar Targaryen ist und sein Name Jon Sand ist. Doch Sam erzählt ihm von Maynards Aufzeichnungen über Rhaegars Wiedervermählung und Bran hat daraufhin eine Vision von Rhaegars und Lyannas Hochzeit. Als er sieht, wie verliebt sie sind, stellt er traurig fest das Roberts Rebellion auf einer Lüge basierte. Erneut sieht er Lyannas letzte Momente mit seinem Vater und er kann Jons richtigen Namen dieses Mal hören: Aegon Targaryen. Dadurch wird ihm klar, dass Jon nie ein Bastard war, sondern dass er sogar der Erbe des Eisernen Thrones ist und die Wahrheit erfahren muss. Staffel 8 Bran befindet sich mit Sansa und dem übrigen Gefolge auf dem Hof von Winterfell, als Jon und Daenerys dort eintreffen. Als Jon ihn bemerkt, steigt er sofort von seinem Pferd und eilt zu Bran, um ihn zu umarmen. Jon meint, dass er nun ein Mann sei, was Bran mit "fast" beantwortet. Er beobachtet Daenerys aufmerksam, die etwas weiter hinten bei Ser Jorah steht. Bran weist sie und Sansa darauf hin, dass ihnen die Zeit für Formalitäten fehle, da der Nachtkönig nun einen von Daenerys´ Drachen habe. Später trifft er Samwell Tarly, der soeben vom Tod seines Vaters Randyll und seines Bruders Dickon durch Daenerys erfahren hat. Auf Sams Frage, was Bran hier draußen mache, entgegnet dieser, er warte auf einen "alten Freund". Er fordert Sam dazu auf, Jon endlich die Wahrheit über ihn zu erzählen, was Sam zuerst ablehnt, da er der Meinung ist, Bran wäre als Jons Bruder für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet. Bran verneint dies jedoch und meint, Jon vertraue Sam als seinem besten Freund am meisten und dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür wäre. Am nächsten Morgen wartet er immer noch im Hof, als ein Reiter in Winterfell ankommt, der sich als Jaime herausstellt. Als dieser Bran sieht, erkennt er ihn als den Jungen, den er einst aus dem Turm gestoßen und dadurch zum Krüppel gemacht hatte. Er stellt sich als der "alte Freund" heraus, auf den Bran gewartet hatte. Bran befindet sich alleine im Götterhain, als Jaime an ihn herantritt. Er entschuldigt sich für das, was er Bran angetan hat, worauf Bran meint, dass es Jaime damals nicht leid getan hätte, scheint es ihm aber nicht weiter übel zu nehmen, da er es getan hatte, um seine Familie zu beschützen und dass Jaime ohne diese Tat immer noch deselbe wäre und er immer noch Brandon Stark. Leicht verwundert fragt Jaime, ob er das denn nicht mehr wäre, was Bran bestätigt. Als Jaime wissen will, weshalb Bran den anderen nichts von dessen Tat erzälht hat, meint dieser, dass sie noch seine Hilfe in der kommenden Schlacht benötigen würden. Er nimmt an der Ratsversammlung bezüglich des bevorstehenden Aufeinandertreffens mit der Armee der Toten teil, bei der nun auch Theon anwesend ist und darüber diskutiert wird, wie die Schlacht zu gewinnen sei. Jon ist der Ansicht, dass ihre beste Chance darin besteht, den Nachtkönig zu töten, da die restlichen Toten unter seiner Kontrolle stehen. Jaime meint, dass wenn dies tatsächlich der Fall sei, sich der Nachtkönig niemals zeigen würde. Bran verneint dies, da er weiß, dass der Nachtkönig es auf ihn abgesehen hat. Laut ihm besteht das Ziel des Nachtkönigs darin, eine endlose Nacht zu erschaffen und die ihnen bekannte Welt auszulöschen, deren Gedächnis Bran sei. Sam erwidert, dass vergessen und vergessen werden den Tod auszeichne, während Bran die Erinnerung aller Menschen sei. Bran sagt, dass der Nachtkönig immer wisse, wo er sich binfinde und zeigt den anderen das Mal, mit dem der Nachtkönig ihn gezeichnet hat. Jon will, dass Bran sich während der Schlacht in der Krypta versteckt, aber Bran fasst den Entschluss, sich selbst als Köder zu erübrigen und im Götterhain auf ihn zu warten. Theon bietet ihm Schutz durch ihn und die Eisenmänner an, was Bran akzeptiert. Jon schlägt vor, dass sie sich nun ausruhen sollten und die Ratsmitglieder verlassen den Raum, lediglich Tyrion bleibt mit Bran zurück. Er scheint ein gewisses Interesse an Bran zu besitzen und möchte mehr über dessen Reise erfahren. Als die Schlacht beginnt, wartet Bran wie besprochen mit Theon und den Eisenmännern im Götterhain. Theon bereut die Dinge, die er getan hat, aber Bran sagt, das all dies ihn nach Hause geführt habe. Anschließend nutzt er seine Fähigkeiten als Warg, um in den Geist von einigen Raben einzudringen, um so das Geschehen außerhalb mitzuverfolgen. Als die Wiedergänger schließlich den Götterhain angreifen, ist Bran geistig immer noch abwesend. Theon versucht verzweifelt die vielen Angreifer abzuwehren, als der Nachtkönig gefolgt von einigen Weißen Wanderern den Götterhain betritt. Daraufhin beenden die Wiedergänger ihren Angriff und treten zur Seite. Endlich erwacht Bran. Zu Theon sagt er, er sei ein guter Mensch und bedankt sich bei ihm. Mit einem Speer bewaffnet stürzt sich Theon auf den Nachtkönig, unterliegt ihm jedoch. Langsam schreitet dieser auf Bran zu. Vor ihm bleibt er stehen und die beiden sehen sich direkt an. Sie harren eine Weile so aus und es ist zunächst unklar, was der Nachtkönig vorhat, doch dann greift er langsam nach seinem Schwert. In diesem Moment stürzt sich Arya von hinten auf ihn mit einem Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl in der Hand, den ihr Bran einst gegeben hat. Dem Nachtkönig gelingt es, sie zu packen, doch Arya lässt ihren Dolch fallen, fängt ihn mit der anderen Hand und stößt ihn dem Nachtkönig in den Leib, der in tausende Eissplitter zerspringt. Daraufhin sterben auch die Wiedergänger und Weißen Wanderer und die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Bran ist bei der Bestattungszeremonie anwesend, die zu Ehren der Toten ebgehalten wird. Auf dem anschließenden Fest hält er sich etwas abseits auf. Tyrion findet die Idee des Rollstuhls einfallsreich und Bran entgegnet, dass Daeron Targaryen denselben für seinen verkrüppelten Neffen vor ca.120 Jahren entworfen hatte. Tyrion meint, dass Brans Kentnisse ihm als Lord von Winterfell nützlich sein würden. Bran antwortet, dass er das nicht sei und er den Titel so wie alles andere nicht mehr wolle, worum Tyrion ihn beneidet. Bran ist der Ansicht, dass Tyrion das nicht sollte, da er selbst zumeist in der Vergangenheit lebe. Bran trifft sich gemeinsam mit Arya, Sansa und Jon im Götterhain, da diese Jons Loyalität gegenüber Daenerys missbilligen, da sie ihr nicht vertrauen. Jon kommt schließlich an den Punkt, Arya und Sansa seine wahre Identität zu offenbaren. Bran meint, es wäre Jons Entscheidung und nachdem Arya und Sansa schwören, nichts zu verraten, fordert Jon Bran dazu auf, es ihnen zu sagen. Nach Daenerys´ Tod befindet sich Bran zusammen mit den anderen Lords und Ladies bei der Versammlung in der Drachengrube in Königs-mund, wo über das weitere Geschehen beraten wird. Tyrion sagt, dass diese Entscheidungen allein dem König oder der Königin obliegen würden und fordert die anderen Versammelten dazu auf, einen neuen Herrscher zu erwählen. Da sie sich jedoch nicht einigen können, fragt Ser Davos Tyrion nach seiner Meinung. Dieser ist der Ansicht, dass es vor allem anderen Geschichten wären, die das Volk zusammenhalten würden, und niemand eine bessere Geschichte zu erzählen hätte, als Bran der Gebrochene. Nun beginnt die Wahl. Alle stimmen für Bran, nur Sansa zögert mit ihrer Antwort. Sie will wissen, ob der Norden in Zukunft ein unabhängiges Reich sein wird, das einen eigenen König stellen würde. Bran bestätigt dies mit einem Nicken und Sansa stimmt mit Ja, worauf Bran der neue Herrscher der Sechs Königlande wird. Es wird entschieden, dass von nun an jeder Herrscher gewählt und die Legitimation durch Blutrecht abge-schafft wird. Bran ernennt Tyrion daraufhin zur Hand des Königs. Er ist zusammen mit Ayra und Sansa am Hafen, um sich dort von Jon zu verabschieden, der wieder zur Mauer zurückkehrt. Er entschuldigt sich bei Bran, dass er nicht da war, als er ihn gebraucht hat. Bran jedoch antwortet, dass Jon genau dort war, wo er sein musste. Dann verlässt Jon sie und die Stark-Geschwister sehen ihm nach. Bran nimmt an einer Ratssitzung teil, bei der die Mitglieder sich über die zu treffenden Maßnahmen zum Wiederaufbau der Stadt unterhalten. Er merkt an, dass es noch einige Titel gibt, die zu vergeben sind. Er fragt, ob es Neuigkeiten über Drogon gibt. Sam sagt, dass dieser Richtung Osten geflogen sei und Bronn meint, je weiter weg der Drache sei, desto besser. Bran erwidert, dass er ihn möglicherweise finden könne, und fordert die anderen dazu auf, ohne ihn fortzufahren. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Nebencharakter In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer trennt sich die Gruppe eigentlich; Bran geht mit Jojen, Meera, Sommer und Hodor, während Rickon mit Osha geht. Allerdings wurden Meera und Jojen erst später hinzugefügt, da die Anzahl der Personen für Verwirrung gesorgt hätte. Aus diesem Grund ist Osha womöglich bei ihnen geblieben, da ein Kind alleine auf der Durchreise wohl kaum sehr realistisch wäre. Darum ist Rickon auch noch bei ihnen, da dieser sonst hätte allein gehen müssen, nur in Begleitung seines Schattenwolfes. Galerie 101_Bran_Robb_Jon_trainieren_Bogenschießen.jpg 106_Bran_im_Traum.jpg Dancer.jpg 110 Bran Osha.jpg 206AlteundneueGötterTheonBran2.jpg 307 Bran.jpg Bran_Stark_S4_Game_of_Thrones.png 410 Bran Stark.png 602 Bran Dreiäugige Krähe.jpg 610 Bran.jpg 702 Bran Stark02.png 702 Bran Stark.png 702 Bran Stark01.png 802 Bran.jpg 806 Bran.jpg 804 Bran Profil.png Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise da:Bran Stark en:Bran Stark es:Brandon Stark, hijo de Eddard fr:Bran Stark it:Bran Stark nl:Bran Stark pl:Bran Stark pt-br:Bran Stark ru:Бран Старк uk:Бран Старк zh:布兰·史塔克 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Bran Stark Kategorie:Grünseher Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Warge Kategorie:Könige